What if?
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: I think the title says it all. What if Kakashi and Sakura where dating but something happens? What if a decision had to be made? What if...? *WARNING:SLIGHT LEMON*! Sakura/Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**What if?**

**XXXX**

**Pan-chan) Hello, I read through this story and found all sorts of terrible spelling errors and also grammar so I fixed most of what I found, also my Name is no longer Maru-chan 101 it is now Gaara's Panda-hime or Pan-chan for short.**

**Pan-chan) This story is based off of a very awesome movie I have watched many times. I just love the idea of the plot so I decided to make it into a Naruto fan fiction. (Smiles) I'm not sure if's it has been done before but I'm going to do it. **

**Pan-chan) This is only a summary page the actual story will start in the next chapter kay.**

**Pan-chan) I do not own Naruto nor do I own the movie this fic is based on…if anyone can tell me the name of the movie I'll send you cookies…or pie…or cookies and pie! **

**XXXX**

What if your life was crushed in only a matter of minutes?

What if your whole reason for living was ripped from your hands?

What if your happiness and light were snatched from you and the light of your life was snuffed out?

What if you could stop it?

What if you could change their destiny, would you?

What if your life rewound its self and you found yourself back on the same day your life ended, would you change the past for a different future?

What if … for a different future… your past had to follow the same route, would you give yourself up for your love?

This is what the story you are about to read is about, it's one of lifes biggest questions… what if?

What if you read this will it change your life or not?

**XXXX**

**Pan-chan)Aahhhhhh…. I'm sorry the summary is so short, but I kinda like the way I have it set up, but of course I wrote it so yeah… please I would love feed back and try to be nice this is my first sad fan fiction. It's also my first Sakura/Kakashi fic.**

**A/N: Don't worry the next chapter will be put up later today or tomorrow.**


	2. The first day

**What if? Chapter 1**

**XXXX**

**Pan-chan) hello I'm back I know it was a longer wait than I said so sorry about that but, oh well this is probably only going to be a mini chapter story maybe only three chapters. Yes there will be a slight lemon in this story but in later chapters not this one. So if you don't like lemons you can still read, I'll just warn you before starting the lemon. You won't miss any thing of importance in the story if you skip over it.**

**Pan-chan) I do not own Naruto or the movie I'm basing this story on.**

**XXXX**

Stretching her back Sakura opened her eyes and looked out the window of her apartment at the blue sky and the sun as it rose above the trees. Hitting the alarm that had woken her up she rolled onto her side, draping her arm over the body lying by her. Bringing her other hand up she ran her fingers through the spiky silver hair gaining a moan from the Jounin next to her.

"Kakashi its time to get up." Sakura said still running her fingers through his silvery locks.

"Mmm, Sakura I don't want to get up." he groaned rolling onto his back so the pinkett was now lying on his chest, giving her a small smile. God how Sakura loved his smile, it had taken her months to get him to show her his face once they stared going out, she never tried to take it off. Which had surprised even her, she was not one to wait for things especially things she wanted, after six months of dating, Kakashi finally showed his face to Sakura. When he did she thought she would faint, his pale skin was unmarred with the exception of the vertical scar over his left eye. Looking in his eyes or at least his right eye she smiled then leaned down and kissed him then sat up and looked at the clock again. Following her gaze Kakashi's eyes fell on the glowing red numbers that were telling him to get his ass out of bed. Sitting up he swung his feet to the floor and watched as Sakura stood up and pointed at him and smiling.

"You, stay right there I have something for you." she purred as she walked from the room, walking back in she was wearing a jacket that reached to her mid thigh.

"Hum a jacket, it's nice." he said looking at her.

"Not just a jacket you also get what's in the jacket." she said opening it to reveal her wearing a red lacy bra and panties.

"I like the latter present better." he said standing and grabbing her by her waist, pulling her to him.

"Ahah not now you have to go to your meeting and I have to go to practice then the hospital." Sakura said peaking him on the cheek and moving from his arms.

"Haaa you're right, better go Lady Tsunade said if I was late this time she'd have my head." he said walking toward the bathroom and Sakura followed.

"Well?" she said as he turned to look at her.

"Well what?"

"The wedding you know, Hinata and Gaara's we have to go to Suna next week I asked you yesterday." Sakura said a disappointed look on her face.

"Sakura I can't I have the mission to rain next week." he said looking down at her.

"You're not coming are you?" She asked looking at him her eyes sad.

"I'm sorry Sakura but, no." he said

"Fine." she said walking out of the bathroom.

Going to the kitchen Sakura fed her stray cat and then stared making breakfast after she started the coffee she grabbed some peppers and diced them. As she was chopping them Kakashi walked in, looking up from cutting the vegetables she gave a small smile looking away from the knife caused her to cut her finger. Dropping the knife she put her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding, and then Kakashi was standing in front of her taking her finger from her mouth.

"Are you okay Sakura?" he asked as her hand glowed green and the cut healed itself, nodding her head she grabbed two plates and set them.

**XXXX**

"So, what is this meeting about or can you not tell me" Sakura asked the copy nin as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"It's about things Sakura." he said avoiding her question but answering her all the same she hated when he did that because she couldn't ask him again without seeming too pushy.

"So this is where we part." Sakura said smiling.

"Right, oh tonight at seven don't forget I got reservations at Sukie's." he said and Sakura's smile fell from her face and a look of utter confusion and pain took its place.

"Are you kidding me, at seven Kakashi are you forgetting something?" she asked looking at him annoyance in her eyes.

"I, umm-"

"Kakashi my concert I've only reminded you almost ten times in the past month and I've been practiced for the past three years, I can't believe you forgot!" the pink haired woman stated looking at his masked face.

"No, it's your graduation concert I didn't forget I'll be there, seven." he said leaning in to kiss her through his mask then he turned and walked down the street.

"Yeah, Bye." Sakura said then she screamed when water was poured onto her head looking up she saw Konahamaru standing on a roof with a bucket of water; he was grinning down at her.

"KONAHAMAU YOU BRAT!" she shouted.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked looking at the soaked Kunoichi.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said then she jumped onto the roof and started chasing the newest Genin prankster of Konoha. Finally after catching and thumping the boy on his head a few times Sakura went to help her childhood friend, Ino at the Yamanaka's family flower shop.

Walking in the door Sakura saw Ino arranging some flowers, hearing the bell on the door chime the blonde woman looked over her shoulder. Seeing her friend dripping wet Ino laughed then took Sakura to get her some clothes, once Sakura was dry and re-clothed she walked back into the flower shop. Stepping into the shop she watched as Ino talked to Shikamaru and Choji who were two of the people on her ANBU squad, yes Haruno, Sakura was an ANBU captain. Shikamaru was her second in command as well as her tactical expert and the other two on her squad were Choji and Neji. She became ANBU two years ago when she was 18, along with Neji who was 19, after Naruto left with Jiraiya to train some more, after all the future Hokage of the village had to be strong. That's right Sakura's blonde overly happy, hard headed and stubborn friend was going to become the new Hokage of the hidden leaf village, after Hinata and Gaara's wedding, of course.

Shikamaru had become ANBU not long after Sakura, after Tsunade had insisted with the intent of making him work at the academy if he didn't at least try afterword Shikamaru had taken the test, also become ANBU, passing it the first time when it took Sakura twice. Finally there was Choji the newest ANBU recruit, he had only taken the test six months ago and was a replacement for Sai who had been hurt on the last mission Sakura's team had been sent on. Sai had been in the hospital for three days from his injuries his arm had been broken in several places and a few ribs had been cracked. When Neji carried him into the hospital Shizune ran to get Tsunade, as the fifth tended to Sai's battered body Shizune healed the rest of Sakura's team including the pinkett herself. Thinking she should go see the ink user later on she walked into the shop pulling the three former members of team ten from their conversation.

"Hello Sakura." Choji said smiling at her.

"Hi Choji, Shikamaru what are you guys up to?" she asked looking at the two men who had been best friends before they could walk.

"We came to see if Ino could come get some barbecue with us." Choji said looking at the pinkett who glanced at the blonde woman untying her apron.

"Well come on Sakura you can come too, Choji's paying for it, we haven't done anything together for awhile." Ino said placing her apron on the counter and turning to look at her pink haired friend.

"Really, but I can't stay long I have my Violin practice, you guys are coming to my concert tonight right?" she asked looking at the others in front of her.

"Of course Billboard I wouldn't miss it for anything." Ino said making Sakura cringe at the childhood insult that didn't fit her any more. Her face had grown into her abnormally large forehead, it was no longer that of a child's' face it was defined by strong cheek bones. The pale skin of her face seemed to glow giving her an air of innocents and a weakness about her but anyone who knew the pink haired Kunoichi could vouch that she was defiantly not weak. Her body had changed for the better too she no longer had the straight lanky body of a pre-teen girl she now had the body of a woman. Her hips curved and her breasts were bigger that fact alone made her happy she went from being a flat chested little girl to a somewhat busty woman.

"Thanks Ino-pig." She said smiling at her friend as they walked from the shop and Ino locked the doors and they started to the barbecue stand.

**XXXX**

"Kakashi you're…not late… what the hell, why are you here early?" Tsunade asked in utter surprise as the scarecrow ninja stood in front of her desk smiling under his mask.

"Sakura woke me up early because she had something's to do." he said looking at the blonde woman in front of him.

"Huh, so Sakura is living with you now, is she?" the Hokage asked a hint of a threatening edge in her voice daring the Jounin to say something about her student.

"Heh, of course not I was staying at her apartment." he said.

"Oh really." Tsunade said in a deathly calm voice as she stared at the man in front of her, who took a small step back.

"Heh calm down Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said holding his hands in front of him wearily as he backed away, the door to the Hokage's office opened and a man with brown hair and a senbon in his mouth walked in.

"Ha Genma I'm glad to see you." Kakashi said thanking any kind of god that was listening.

"Hum alright." Genma said walking into the room.

"Now we only have to wait for Gai then we can begin." Tsunade said tapping her fingers on her desk and looking at the two Jounin in front of her.

"So Kakashi are you treating everyone's favorite medic right?" Genma asked the scarecrow nin, smiling around the senbon in his mouth.

"I try to Genma." he said getting a look from Tsunade but luckily for Kakashi, Gai decided to bust through the double doors of the Hokage's office.

"I am here now so we may begin the briefing." the spandex wearing man said rather loudly walking up beside the other two Jounin in the room.

"Right, you all three know the reason for this mission, there have been reports that a Rain village is planning an all out attack on Konoha. This would strain the streached peace we have with them now, so you three are to go and scout out the perimeters of Konoha then go gather information on these rumors. I am giving you until next week to formulate a plan I want you back here this day next week understood?" she said folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Yes, Hokage Sama." all three men said in unison.

"Good your dismissed now." she Tsunade said waving them away before shouting for Shizune causing a woman with brown hair and carrying a little pig to run in to the room.

When the three men were outside the Hokage tower Genma sighed then looked at the other two men "So Asuma is meeting me at a bar close by do you two want to tag along?" he asked the scarecrow and Gai.

"Sure I have some time before I have to met Sakura for her concert." Kakashi said looking at the watch Sakura had given him after he kept showing up late for all of their dates, it helped a little he wasn't as late.

"Yes, my youthful friends I too will go with you." Gai said punching his fist into the air and following the two less excited Jounin toward the bar.

**XXXX**

Thank you guys for inviting me to come with you and thanks for paying Choji." Sakura said as she stood from the table in the restaurant smiling at her three friends.

"No problem Sakura." Choji said smiling back at her.

"So you're going to go practice then you're going to the hospital?" Ino asked looking at her pink haired friend.

"Yeah then I have to go home change and be at the concert hall at 6:30 to set up." she said as she moved her shoulder length hair out of her face.

"Alright see ya Sakura, you better not mess up at your concert I'm not coming to see you botch it." Ino said smiling at the other girl.

"I'm coming too Sakura, so is Shikamaru." Choji said hitting his friends back knocking him forward a bit.

"Thanks guys, well I'll see you then." she said walking out of the restaurant and down the street toward the concert hall.

"Sakura." hearing her name Sakura turned her head to see a woman with lavender eyes and bluish colored hair waving at her and jogging in her direction.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she hugged the other woman, who was supposed to be in Suna preparing for her wedding.

"Well I heard about your concert from Temari so I talked Gaara into letting me come and see it." she said smiling at the pink haired women.

"I'm so glad he let you come Hinata." she said hugging the women again.

"I would have come even if he had said no." Hinata said smiling a little at the shocked look on Sakura's face.

"Well, well Hinata you're not the shy, timid girl who left here two years ago are you?" Sakura said smiling at the fact that Hinata had gotten more confident after leaving Konoha to live in Suna.

"No, I guess not I speak my mind more now and I don't stutter either." she said as she and Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha toward the concert hall.

"Did you come here alone?" Sakura asked looking over at Hinata.

"No, she didn't." Looking above them Sakura smiled as the Kazakage stood on a roof looking down at them a small smirk on his face, jumping down he landed in front of Hinata.

"You disappeared on me Hinata you're getting better at that." he said a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well I wanted to find Sakura and you were talking to the Hokage and I was getting bored." she said wrinkling her nose.

"Hn, Sakura I hear you are playing a concert tonight." Gaara said wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist and pulling her closer to his side.

"Yeah I am, are you coming too Gaara? I know that Hinata is." she said looking at the sand user and she hoped he would come too.

"Yes, Hinata wants me to attend your concert with her so I will be there." he said.

"Sakura I'm guessing you have to go and practice now?" Hinata said moving from Gaara's grip to hug Sakura again "Also I want to find Kiba and Shino so I'll see you at seven." Hinata said before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

"Hinata, I should have never shown her that, good bye Sakura I will see you at your concert." Gaara said and he was gone in a swirl of sand.

'_Well I'm glad Hinata found her confidence and she has change Gaara for the better too.' _the Kunoichi thought as she walked down the street.

**XXXX**

"Hey you're here finally." Asuma said as Gai, Genma and Kakashi walked into the bar and over to the other Jounin sitting at the bar.

"Sorry we're late the meeting was a bit longer than we thought it would be." Genma said as he sat at the bar and ordered his drink.

"So how are you and Sakura really doing Kakashi?" Genma asked looking at the copy nin sitting next to him.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, I love Sakura really but we have no time for anything I mean with her being a medic and in ANBU and me being back to doing my Jounin missions." he said looking at the drink in front of him then sighing.

"She wants me to go with her to Suna for the Kazakage's wedding but it's during the mission next week and I can't get out of it and I completely forgot about her concert tonight." he said running his hand through his hair.

"Don't you worry Kakashi if you really love her you'll make it trust me." Asuma said lighting the cigarette in his mouth and tucking the lighter back into the pocket of his Jounin vest.

"I thought you were going to stop smoking, you know because of the baby and Kurenai." Gai said looking at the smoking shinobi who smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." he said putting the cigarette out in an ashtray on the counter "Are you going to her concert tonight Kakashi, Kurenai's dragging me with her." Asuma said picking up his drink.

"Yeah I'm going and then I'm taking her out to dinner." he said then saw Genma taking to one of the waitresses.

"Hey cutie what time do you get off we could go have some fun?" he asked the brown haired women.

"Oh fuck off." she said before walking away causing the others to start laughing. Just then the cup sitting beside Kakashi shattered; looking at it he saw a pool ball setting it the shards of glass.

"Sorry about that." a man with orange hair said grabbing the ball and going back to the pool table.

"You okay Kakashi?" Gai asked looking at his rival.

"Yeah I'm fine but I have to go I got some things to do before Sakura's concert." he said as he walked from the bar and down the street.

**XXXX**

**(Six-thirty p.m) **

Walking out of the Hokage tower Kakashi walked down the street looking at the ground thinking about him and Sakura as he walked he blocked out everything else. Looking up he ran into someone, knocking them down, looking at the older man sitting on the ground Kakashi helped him to his feet and to a bench.

"I'm sorry sir, are you okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kakashi said sitting beside the man who looked up at him.

"It's okay son you were thinking about you love life weren't you?" the old man said looking at Kakashi with gray eyes.

"How did you know that?" he asked looking at the old man sitting next to him.

"I'm an old man boy, I've seen many things in my life and a heavy heart is not the first one I've seen." he said standing with Kakashi's help and he started down the street with the Jounin following him.

"So what is the trouble with you and your love?" he asked.

"Nothing, I don't feel like talking about it." he said looking at the old man who sighed.

"Right, that's great bottle it up, it's sure to fix itself sooner or later right young man?" the elderly man said looking at the man next to him.

"… Well, I can't make her happy no matter what I do." he said running his hand through his hair and looking up at the darkening sky. "How can you love someone with all your heart but not know 'how' to love them I can't seem to figure it out." he said dropping his hand to his side.

"So you do love her?" the old man asked flatly.

"Yes, of course, I love her with my whole being." Kakashi said as they continued down the street to where, well the Jounin didn't know but he kept following the old man.

"Well that's all that matters right boy?" he asked looking at the Jounin to his left.

"She's going to Suna next week and she wants me to go with her, but I can't I have something else to do." he said shoving his hands in his pockets content that the elderly man could now walk without falling over.

"What if she never came back?" the man asked making Kakashi look over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if she goes to Suna and you never see her again, could you live with that boy?" he asked.

"No…no, I couldn't live with that." he said looking at the ground not wanting to think of the idea of never having Sakura with him.

"Well you know what to do then, appreciate her and the time you have with her, just love her." the old man said looking over at Kakashi as he stopped.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked looking at the old man beside him.

"You can't meet you love empty-handed now can you?" the man said pointing at the Yamanaka flower shop, smiling under his mask Kakashi walked into the flower shop and the old man left. Walking out with a bouquet of lilies he made his way to the concert hall and found his set next to Asuma and the others.

"Kakashi you're late." Ino hissed looking back at him from her set.

"Sorry I got distracted." he whispered holding up the flowers, rolling her eyes Ino went back to watching and listening to the concert.

**XXXX**

"Sakura!" Ino shouted running to her friend and crushing her in a hug. "You were so good I almost cried." she said releasing the pink haired woman from her grip.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said smiling as the rest of her friends gathered around her praising her on her playing.

"Yeah, you were really good Sakura-chan." hearing this Sakura spun around at a break neck speed to see a man with wild spiky blond hair wearing white ninja pants and a black long sleeved shirt and a black Konoha headband on his forehead. Smiling Sakura tackled the blonde in a hug picking him up off the floor a few inches before setting him down and letting go.

"Naruto I missed you, I thought you were out training with Jiraiya?" Sakura said looking at her blonde friend who smiled at her.

"Sakura-chan I would never miss your concert, you've been practicing for years now so I came to watch you play, besides pervy sage wanted to come back for something anyways." he said smiling then he saw Gaara and Hinata. "Hey Gaara Hinata-chan I didn't think I'd see you guys till your wedding." he said walking over to them and started talking about what he should get them for a wedding gift.

"Sakura." turning she was met with a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers held by the man she loved. "These are for you so are you ready to go?" he asked looking at her.

"Um, yeah I guess." she said.

"Sakura-sensei!"

"Oh, Rei. Hello." Sakura said hugging the boy in front of her, who was no more than six. "I'm glad you made it." she said letting go of him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for anything." he said "I love Sakura-sensei if only I was older." he said making the older ninja laugh. "This is for you." he said handing her a bracelet made of shells. "I made it when my dad took me to Kirigakure." he said smiling at her as Sakura put it on.

"Sakura we should go." Kakashi said quietly.

"Oh um well I-"

"It's okay we need to be going anyways." Rei's father said as he walked away with his son beside him.

"Well I guess we can catch up later." Sakura said turning to her friends who nodded in agreement and she and Kakashi walked out of the concert hall.

**XXXX**

"So Sakura what's been going on lately?" Kakashi asked sitting across the table from her in the restaurant.

"Oh, Ino has an exhibit tomorrow its some big gallery I stopped by to see it before going to the hospital-"

"Sounds fun." Kakashi said cutting her off, sighing softly Sakura looked behind her and smiled seeing a few couples dancing.

"Want to dance?" she asked smiling at him.

"Sakura you know I don't dance." he said and her face filled with sadness.

"So where did you go after your meeting today?" she asked hoping he had changed his mind and would to go to Suna with her now.

"Spent the rest of the day walking around the village thinking." he said looking at her.

"Oh about what?" she asked looking at him.

"About us and whether or not we're going to make it." he said and Sakura looked as if she had been smacked across the face seeing this Kakashi add. "No, I didn't mean it that way Sakura but you have to admit our morning wasn't all that great and well…I bumped into this old man and we talked." he said looking at her.

"An old man? You talked to-" Sakura started but was cut off.

"It sounds weird I know but it was good, he helped me realize that even though we have our own problems, we share a lot of them, too. We enjoy each other, and I should appreciate that, despite this awful day I adore you Sakura." Kakashi said looking at her. "I guess what I'm saying is that I want to solider on Sakura." he said.

"Well good for you Kakashi but I don't want to "solider on" I've been requested to play in the most amazing of places but I would give that all up and stay in Konoha for you, for us in a heartbeat. If I thought that we were really special if we were meant to be together." Sakura said her eyes growing moist as she looked at the Jounin across from her.

"We are." he said.

"Really, you never tell me how you feel or tell me about your day or about yourself. You forgot my graduation concert, we run into my favorite student and you act as if he has some contagious disease. I know you have good intentions but I feel as if I come in as a second priority for you. And it hurts and the worst part of it all is that I'm starting to get used to it." She said tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she spoke.

"I don't understand Sakura." Kakashi said looking at her.

"I know and that's what kills me, if there has been one day, just one day when nothing but us mattered." she said as more tears gathered in her eyes.

"But I adore you." he said

"I don't want to be adored!" she snapped then her voice softened "I want to be loved." she said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at Ino's then I don't know…I can't do this anymore." she said turning to walk away then she stopped and looked back at him. "Kakashi did you ask Tsunade- Sama to take you off the mission so you could go to Suna with me?" she asked looking at him.

"No I didn't" he said sadly, and then Sakura turned a tear falling from her eye as walked toward the doors of the restaurant.

"Sakura, Sakura wait please you can't do this to me, you can't leave me, are you saying I'll never see you again?" he asked her as they stood in the street of Konoha.

"Sakura-san." turning at the sound of her name Sakura saw an eagle ANBU standing behind her.

"Hokage-Sama wishes to see you for a mission right away." the eagle said "Oh Kakashi-san you may come also if you wish, Hokage-Sama said you were aloud." the eagle said looking at both of them from behind the mask.

"Well Kakashi are you going to come or not?" Sakura asked her voice cracking from trying to hold the tears back in front of the eagle.

"Are you going to answer her boy?" came an old voice. "Yes or no, it's your choice." Looking to his right Kakashi saw the old man he ran into sitting on a bench.

"Never mind come on." Sakura said to the ANBU before jumping onto the roof of a building and running to the Hokage's tower to get her mission.

**XXXX**

Waking to a pounding on his door Kakashi stumbled to the front door, opening it he saw Naruto standing on his door step his expression worried. Seeing his former student in so much distress Kakashi stepped closer and spoke.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked looking at the blonde man in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei its Sakura-chan she was hurt, she's in the hospital you should come." he said his voice cracking as he held back his tears. Not waiting any longer, Kakashi put on his sandals and ran out his door shutting it behind him, Naruto following beside him.

"What happened Naruto, do you know?" the Jounin asked as both men ran over the roof tops of the village.

"All I know is that they were ambushed Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Neji and Choji, by some high class missing ninja and Sakura-chan took the worst of it. The others were hurt too but theirs were only cuts and a few broken bones, so there fine but Sakura-chan is still in surgery Grandma Tsunade and Shizune are working on her so is Ino." Naruto said as they landed in front of the hospital.

Following Naruto, Kakashi saw the others standing there, waiting on the news about Sakura too. First he saw Hinata and Gaara then Asuma and Kurenai and Choji whose arm was in a sling then Shikamaru was leaning against the wall his head wrapped in bandages as well as his left arm. Then he saw Neji who had his arm in a cast and some scratches on his face, still following Naruto, Kakashi sat next to his former student and waited. Two agonizing and silent hours later the doors to the operating room opened and Tsunade, Shizune and Ino walked out. Tsunade's face was set in a dead stare, Shizune looked ready to collapse and Ino was staring at the floor and leaning on Shizune.

Standing from his seat Kakashi looked at the three women in front of him trying to think of the words to say but they were asked for him.

"Sakura-chan is she…" Naruto started but let it fade away as Tsunade looked at him with sad honey colored eyes.

"I… Haruno, Sakura is...gone." she said as the tears finally found their way to her eyes turning Tsunade walked down the hall she couldn't let the others see her cry. Following quietly Shizune let the tears fall freely down her face at the loss of the pink haired Kunoichi they all loved dearly.

**XXXX**

**Pan-chan) Ha finally I'm finished yeah. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I had some other stuff to do well no more excuses there are maybe two more chapters left till the end. Please, please review I want to know what you think about my first tragedy Fanfic. **


	3. The first day again?

**What if? Chapter 2**

**XXXX**

**Pan-chan) Here is chapter two I hope you like it. **

**Pan-chan) Dun, dun, dun the lemon is in this chapter but I'll tell you when it's going to start okay.**

**Pan-chan) Once again I do not own Naruto or the movie that this story is based on.**

**A/N: one of the reviewers asked me about the way I wrote the prologue and I understand where there coming from but I can't explain it yet if I do I'll mess up the story. But I'll explain it in the last chapter kay.**

**XXXX**

**Recap: **

Standing from his seat Kakashi looked at the three women in front of his trying to think of the words to say but they where asked for him.

"Sakura-chan is she…" Naruto started but let it fade away as Tsunade looked at him with sad honey colored eyes.

"I… Haruno, Sakura is...gone." she said as the tears finally found their way to her eyes turning Tsunade walked down the hall she couldn't let the others see her cry. Following quietly Shizune let the tears fall freely down her face at the loss of the pink haired Kunoichi they all loved dearly.

**XXXX**

"O-oh no S-Sakura." Hinata cried hiding her face in Gaara's chest as Ino ran and wrapped her arms around both Shikamaru and Choji who returned her hug as she cried. Asuma and Kurenai left letting the ones who knew Sakura better grieve over her. Standing next to each other Naruto clenched his fists as tears fell from his ocean blue eyes at the loss of his first crush then after a few years the woman who became somewhat like a sister to him. During all of the crying Kakashi just stood stone still his eyes wide, staring at the floor as Tsunade's words floated around in his head. Sakura, his Sakura was dead, and she wasn't coming back to him he would never see her again never hold her, hear her laugh, or talk.

He would never see her beautiful emerald eyes sparkle as she smiled at him or anyone as these realizations came crashing around him he felt something wet slide down his face and soak into his mask. Reaching to his face with his hand he felt the tears, he was crying, looking up he turned his head to look over the group of people standing with him. They all looked so sad and broken he realized for the first time how special Sakura was to him and he would never be able to tell her that. Breathing in deeply he wiped away the tears and then looked over the group of Sakura's friends closing his eye he opened it and spoke.

"We should all probably go home it's…been a long day." he said looking at the tear stained faces and red eyes and sad expressions.

"Kakashi-sensei is right we should all go home now and go see Grandma Tsunade tomorrow." Naruto said his voice flat and devoid of any emotion as he looked out the hospital window at the moon.

"Hinata come on." Gaara said softly to his fiancé trying to get her to walk without tripping, after a few misplaced steps he picked her up bridal style and disappeared in a whirl of sand leaving bits of sand and some of his own tears behind.

"Come on Ino we'll walk you home, okay." Choji said rubbing the blonde woman's back as she nodded and walked away supported between her two former teammates.

"I'll inform Tenten and Lee as well as Gai-sensei." Neji said before hastily turning and walking down the hall to hide his tears from Naruto and Kakashi.

"Do you want me to stay with you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked looking at the masked Jounin, Naruto had asked this because he was the only student Kakashi had left now, Sasuke had betrayed Konoha again and was now a missing ninja and now Sakura was gone.

"No I'm fine Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said and walked to Sakura's apartment. Once inside the small home he looked around her apartment as he did he saw a red journal setting on the coffee table picking it up he flipped through some of the pages then walked to her bed and he laid down and let the tears slid down his cheeks and finally fell asleep.

**XXXX**

Opening his eyes the next moring he hugged the red journal closer to his chest and closed his eyes again not wanting to get up and not feeling like life was worth the effort anymore.

"Read one word and I'll knock you into next week mister." said an all too familiar voice from behind him. Slowly he turned his head to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened at what or more like who he saw and he did the most logical thing. He screamed, making Sakura jump and scream also, jumping off the bed Kakashi looked at the pink haired women sitting on the bed in front of him.

"S-Sakura you're… you're … you're here!" Kakashi stammered still shocked to see the pinkett sitting in front of him.

"Yes, yes I am and you're scaring me." Sakura said scooting closer to him on the bed the closer she got the farther he moved back.

"I...I… S-Sakura." he stuttered still backing away from the woman.

"You…me… okay, I'm going to hug you now okay?" she said wrapping her arms around the skittish Jounin who hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you." Sakura said moving away from the hug.

"I'm really going to miss you too Sakura." Kakashi said grabbing the Kunoichi's face in his hands "It's important that you believe me." he said looking into her emerald eyes.

"I believe you and I would hate for you to go through so much so pain, so why don't you come to Suna with me for Hinata's wedding?" She said a smile on her face.

"Sakura I can't!" he said backing away from her while running his hands through his hair.

"Of course you can't because of your meeting and the mission to rain." she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Meeting, I had a meeting for a briefing for the mission and you…you-" Kakashi started.

"Okay, calm down don't worry whatever it is you'll pull through it." Sakura said kissing him then pulled away and walked out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked following her turning she poked him in the chest.

"Sit and don't move." she said walking out of the room.

"There's a gift?" he said mostly to himself.

"Yes there's a gift." Sakura said walking back into the room wearing a jacket down to her mid thigh "You get the jacket and what's in it she said opening it to reveal her bare chest to him.

"Oh my god." he said turning away from her.

"Okay, so not the reaction I was looking for!" Sakura said quickly closing the jacket.

"No, it's I had a horrible nightmare and can't seem to get it out of my mind me and you, we…we-" he said.

"We should have breakfast." Sakura said walking away from Kakashi.

Walking into the kitchen Kakashi saw Sakura cutting some vegetables walking over he took the knife from her and cut them for her while she walked away to open the widow and feed the stray cat who had been hanging around the apartment. As she fed the cat Sakura started humming a song and Kakashi smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You should sing to me Sakura." he said hugging her closer to him.

"Hum you must be talking to someone else because I don't sing." she said setting a bowl of water down by the cat.

"But your voice is so beautiful and it's a shame to hide it." He said kissing her neck.

"Says you." she said reaching out to pet the stray, touching its head the cat jumped and clawed Sakura's hand "Ouch" she yelped pulling her hand to her.

"Your finger the cat scratched your finger." Kakashi said pointing at the Kunoichi's hand and bleeding finger.

"Oh you're so observant Kakashi." she said healing the cut on her finger.

**XXXX**

"What is wrong with you Kakashi he scratches me all the time." Sakura said as they walked out of the apartment and down the street.

"He does?" he asked.

"Yes he does." she said.

"Oh." he said turning to walk down a side street.

"Where are you going we go this way?" Sakura said looking at her boyfriend.

"We always go down that street let's go this way." he said point at the side street.

"Do you know why we go this way?" she asked "It's because the Hokage tower is this way so is Ino's flower shop." Sakura said.

"Let's try a different way like this one." he said hooking his arm through hers.

"But this way is faster." she said tugging at his sleeve.

"It might be fun lets go this way it's new and unexplored." he said smiling, Sakura gave in and followed him down the opposite street.

Walking down the street Kakashi looked for any sign of Konahamaru and the bucket of water not seeing the kid anywhere he let out a sigh. Maybe what had happened to Sakura was just a really, really horrible dream he told himself wrapping his arm tighter around the pink haired woman's waist. As they reached the crossroad where they had to go opposite directions Sakura looked up at the silver haired jounin and gave a small smile.

"So you're coming to my concert right?" she asked looking at him.

"Concert what concert?" he asked faking surprise, seeing her face drop he smiled under his mask at her "I'm kidding Sakura your graduation concert, seven I'll be there." he said hugging her.

"Good I'm happy you remembered." she said smiling at him wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug she turned and walked down the street. Turning Kakashi started toward the Hokage tower but stopped when he heard Sakura shout he turned slowly to see Sakura pulling the front of her wet shirt away from her. Looking at the two kids in front of her he saw they were holding water balloons, panic taking over Kakashi walked to Sakura. Reaching her Kakashi looked at Moagi and Udon who were looking at Sakura shock on their faces Moegi was the fist to speak.

"Sakura I'm sorry we were playing with Konahamaru and I didn't see you and-" Sakura cut her off.

"It's okay Moagi its only water." Sakura said giving her shirt a small shake then looked at Kakashi who looked as if he had just seen his dog die.

"S-Sakura." he said quietly his visible eye wide as he looked at her then at the water balloons Moegi and Udon were holding.

"Why don't you two go find Konahamaru and whack him good with a balloon for me." Sakura said to the two Ginin who nodded and left to find their friend. Turning her attention back to her panic stricken love "Kakashi are you okay, what has you so worked up today?" she asked walking up to him.

"It's all happening again this all happened yesterday!" he said looking at her, giving him a small smile.

"Maybe its déjà vu." she said.

"No Sakura its not déjà vu, it's I don't know but I know things, I know what happens today, I knew about you getting cut and getting soaked. I mean it all happened a little differently but it happened all the same Sakura, and, and…" he let his thought fall away thinking about what happens at the end of the day, when Sakura dies.

"Kakashi what happened that has you so worked up like this?" Sakura asked looking at the panicky man in front of her.

"Something horrible Sakura." he said running his hand through his spiky silver hair.

"Well I know another terrible thing that will happen if you're late, so you got to get to your meeting and don't worry what you had was probable just a nightmare." she said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah you probable right" he said shakily and started toward the Hokage tower.

**XXXX**

"I don't know Ino he was so panicked, it scared me to see him like that." Sakura said to her blonde friend as she and Ino walked behind Shikamaru and Choji on their way to lunch.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream or something?" Ino suggested looking at the pinkett walking next to her.

"That's what I told him, I also told him not to worry about it and made him go to his meeting." she said adjusting the purple shirt Ino gave her to wear.

"You should listen to your dreams." Shikamaru's voice sounded in front of them making both women look at him.

"Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"Neh, dreams can sometimes tell you your future you just have to tell how to read it, sometimes the meaning is twisted in with the dream." he said waving his hand in the air.

"Shikamaru you sound like an old man talking like that." Ino said pointing at the lazy Jounin's back.

"Ha fine don't listen if you don't want too, hey Choji where are we going?" he asked his friend who was walking next to him.

"Right here." the large man said stopping in front of a barbeque restaurant.

"Oh I love this place I haven't been here in months." Sakura said clapping her hands in a giddy way making Ino and Choji laugh and Shikamaru smirk at her childlike manner.

"Come on then let's go!" Choji said walking into the building the others following.

"Ahhhh this is sooo good." Sakura cooed picking another piece of beef off the grill with her chopsticks and putting it in her mouth.

"Sakura you ate half the plate!" Ino said looking at her friend as she chewed the beef then looked at her.

"So Ino I love this stuff I don't get to go out very often so I want to enjoy it." she said a sigh in her voice. "Sometimes I want to just leave and go on a vacation and forget about ANBU missions and the trouble at the hospital." she said leaning her head back on the seat behind her.

"Sakura you deserve a vacation you should really ask Tsunade for one." Ino said looking at the pinkett.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave the hospital I'd go nuts worrying about it and if everyone was doing everything right." she said rolling her neck to look at Ino.

"I work at the hospital Sakura I know what to do there, god." Ino said folding her arms over her chest and giving Sakura a small playful glare.

"I know but I would still have ANBU and my practice to worry about and I don't think I could leave Kakashi for too long without going crazy." she said reaching out to grab the last piece of beef. As her chopstick got closer so did another pair Sakura's eyes followed the chopsticks up to a hand then an arm finally to the face of Choji shooting a death glare at the other Jounin Sakura moved her chopsticks toward the beef so did Choji. Fighting over the piece of beef with their chopsticks, not paying attention another pair grabbed the piece of beefy goodness and shoved it in their mouth.

"Ah Ino-pig I wanted that!" Sakura said looking at the smiling blonde women.

"Too slow I guess." she said.

"No fair Ino me and Sakura where fighting for it!" Choji said looking at his former teammate.

"Sakura don't you have to help at the hospital?" Shikamaru asked making the pinkett gasp and jump up.

"Crap I do I have to go to practice but I guess it'll be cut short." she said standing up.

"Kay see ya at your concert Sakura." Choji said waving to her as she walked out the door.

"Don't mess up billboard, I'm not coming to see you blow it!" Ino shouted after her.

"Don't worry Ino-pig I won't!" Sakura shouted back running out the door and toward the concert hall to practice.

**XXXX**

"So, Kakashi, how are you and Sakura doing?" Genma asked looking at the other jounin beside him.

"Good I guess but with her being a medic and ANBU and me back to jounin things we don't have much time together but nonetheless I love her." he said looking at the others.

"That is very youthful Kakashi." Gai said looking at his rival.

"Thanks Gai." the silver haired man said standing up to lean on the bar.

"So how is your mission going to play out?" Asuma asked as some men came in and set up the pool table.

"We're going to use our abilities and come up with the best way to retrieve information safely from an informant we have in rain." Gai told him loosing his energetic nature turning serious for a moment.

"Are you guys going to Sakura's concert?" Kakashi asked looking at the other jounin sitting with him.

"Yeah, Kurenai wants me to go with her." Asuma said lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, Sakura told me about it last time I was in the hospital." Genma said as he played with the senbon in his mouth.

"Of course I will be there; the youthfulness of music is beautiful!" Gai said loudly making some of the others in the bar look at him oddly.

"Hey have you noticed anything weird today?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"No why?" Asuma said.

"It's weird it's like I know things are going to happen before they really do." he said then heard Genma.

"Hey you're pretty cute when do you get off we could go have some fun." Genma said to the waitress he was standing by turning she gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Fuck off." she said then turned and walked away from him as the other jounin busted out in laughter except Kakashi who was looking at the floor then looking up.

"See I knew that was going to happen." he said pointing at Genma.

"Kakashi we _all_ knew that was going to happen." Gai said wiping a tear from his cheek and chuckled.

"No I-" but he stopped as the eight ball from the pool table came flying toward his cup sitting on the bar next to him, catching the black ball before it shattered the cup.

"Whoa nice save Kakashi." Genma said looking at him.

"I- I have to go I have to do some things." the copy nin said walking toward the door dropping the pool ball onto the table on the way out. As he walked down the street something popped into his mind 'this isn't a dream Sakura will- his train of though was cut off when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry for that sir." Kakashi said balancing the man so he wouldn't fall then he started to walk again.

"It's okay boy." hearing that voice the copy nin stopped in mid step, turning he saw the old man he had talked to before Sakura's concert. With four long strides Kakashi was hovering above the old man, looking down at him Kakashi was right he was the same man.

"You're the man from yesterday you knew things…" he said trailing off.

"I'm an old man, boy of course I know things you can't live as long as me and not know things." the man said looking at the jounin.

"No, you knew personal things, like that me and Sakura were having a rough time and you knew that she…" he trailed off again looking at the ground not wanting to think about the end of the day. "At the end of the day she goes on a mission and she…" he said gesturing with his hands. "Will that happen I mean what if she's not in Konoha tonight what if I take her somewhere else! Tell me please I need to know, what do I do?" the copy ninja asked pleadingly looking at te old man in front of him who looked his in his eye.

"Love her, and the time you have left." he said, backing away Kakashi couldn't think of anything to say so he did the only thing he could think of he ran toward the hospital and his pink haired love.

**XXXX**

"No, what are you trying to do kill her? Didn't you read her chart?" Sakura yelled at the brown haired intern whacking her on the top of the head with the chart "She's allergic to penicillin which means she could go into repertory distress and possible die so next time read the charts more clearly okay." She said hitting the intern again with the chart before giving it to her. As Sakura watched the girl run off she sighed, rubbing her temples she looked at the pile of paper work on her desk, now she knew why Tsunade was always trying to get out of it, it was a pain in the ass. Sighing she started on the stack of papers an hour later she heard talking outside her door looking up she saw Kakashi bust through the open door a short nurse behind him holding onto his shirt. Blinking at the jounin Sakura stood up picking the papers up off her desk and walked to the nurse behind the copy ninja.

"Sakura-San I'm sorry I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen too me and-" the nurse was cut off by Sakura.

"It's okay here take these to Lady Tsunade, please." Sakura said handing the women the stack of papers stumbling under the sudden weight the women walked slowly down the hall leaving the two jounin alone.

"Sakura we have to get out of Konoha we have to go somewhere." Kakashi said looking at the women his visible eye frantic.

"Kakashi I have a lot to do here and besides where are we going to go I have my concert tonight." Sakura said as she walked toward her desk.

"Anywhere you want to go Sakura as long as it's not here in Konoha, please Sakura." the silver haired man pleaded walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kakashi I…I'll have to ask Lady Tsunade." Sakura said turning in his arms to look up at his half covered face only to see the outline of a smile under it.

"I already asked her for you." he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

**XXXX**

"Sakura, where are we going?" Kakashi asked again looking over at his lover, they had been tree jumping for the past thirty minutes.

"You'll see we're almost there just a little farther." she said launching off the next branch putting her in the lead forcing Kakashi to pick up the pace.

"Sakura you said that twenty minutes ago." he said catching up to her again seeing her look back and smile at him he shook his head.

"Don't worry I promise ten more minutes and we'll be there." she said slowing down to catch her breath.

Ten minutes later Sakura dropped from the trees Kakashi following her, walking through some thick foliage Sakura stopped in a small clearing. Soon Kakashi was standing next to her looking at the little cabin, it was made from thick tree trunks and had moss growing on the bottom and the round stones that proved as the path to the front door were cracked. The front door its self was in good enough condition as were the three windows in the cabin the area it was in was secluded and quiet this was the perfect place for a house.

"Kakashi are you going to stand out in the rain or come inside?" hearing Sakura yell out to him he looked up and felt the rain hit his face and ran to the door of the cabin.

"Hum odd for it to rain this time of the year." he said stepping into the cabin.

"Ha this is nice no paper work, no practice, no interns screwing up every time I turn around." Sakura said sitting on the small bed.

Looking at the pinkett on the bed Kakashi couldn't help but think of not seeing her again. "Sakura what if you only had a day left to live what would you do?" he asked looking at her.

"Hum, what would I do?" she said mostly to herself lifting her finger to her bottom lip to think "Well I've always want to paint the Hokage faces like Naruto used to do before he was a Genin, oh burry Kankuro in the sand along with Genma for being perverted, eat all of the dango I could…." Looking at Kakashi's face she smiled and stood up and walked to him wrapping her arms around his neck "It's obvious I would want to spend my last day on earth with you." she said pulling the blue mask down and kissing him.

*******WARNING THE LEMON STARTS HERE READ AT OWN RISK*******

Feeling the fear and panic rush through his body he wrapped his arms around the Kunoichi and kissed her back roughly. Pushing her back step by step, thoughts of her mission going though his mind he needed to let her know he loved her truly, he needed to show her, he _had_ to show her. Running his tongue over Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance the Kunoichi parted her lips, not losing any time he swept his tongue into her mouth exploring every part. Moaning into the kiss Sakura fought his tongue with hers letting him win she pulled back for air, looking up her face flush Sakura leaned in kissing the jounin. Returning the kiss Kakashi slipped his tongue past her lips again leaning Sakura back until she lay flat on the bed his lips still to hers. Straddling the pink haired medic he stared running his hands up and down her sides he felt her hands on his chest pulling on the green vest. Pulling Sakura into a sitting position Kakashi hooked his fingers under the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head breaking the kiss long enough to get rid of the purple piece of cloth.

Pushing her back to the bed he looked at the Kunoichi under him seeing the only thing that separated him from her breasts was her white bindings. Pulling a kunai form the pouch at his side he cut the cloth that stared at the base of her ribs up to her clavicle, tossing the weapon to the floor. As the cloth fell limply to the bed beneath Sakura the copy ninja took in the sight of her, her breasts were perky and a nice size not too big or overly small. Kissing her again he moved his attention to her neck biting and sucking the soft spot making her moan and wiggle under him. Planting kisses down her neck, and an occasionally nip he moved between the valley of her breasts still kissing her his lips hot on her skin. Moaning again Sakura grabbed the zipper on the green jounin's vest Kakashi wore and pulled it down and pushed the green garment off his shoulders shrugging it off it was flung to the ground followed by his blue shirt/mask.

Turning his attention to Sakura's chest he took the nipple of her left breast into his mouth and grasped the other with his hand and massaged it while he suckled the other. Hearing her gasp the silver haired jounin smirked and sucked harder on her nipple while he pinched and tweaked the other gaining moans and hisses from the Kunoichi. Flicking the tip of tongue over her nipple Sakura twisted under him and growled switching his mouth and hand he gave her other breast the same attention as the first. All the while Sakura was pulling at the hem of his pants trying to get rid of them feeling obligated to help he pulled them off tossing them to the floor with the other clothes leaving him in his boxers.

Seeing that Sakura was still in her black shorts and medic skirt he pulled them off, it was only fair leaving Sakura in a pair of black lace panties. Running his hand down her stomach Kakashi felt her shiver as his hand stopped on her most private area, feeling the wetness of the silk like material he knew she was ready. Hooking his index fingers in the black material he pulled them off of her leaving the Kunoichi completely naked, seeing her smirk he felt her hands on his waist then she pulled his boxers down, smirking at her he kicking them off. Seeing Sakura looking up at him a smug smile on her face he didn't get a chance to think about what she was going to do until she grabbed his member in her hand gentle. Feeling her warm skin on his he leaned over her looking into the fire of her emerald eyes as she pumped her hand up and down the length of his member. Groaning and gasping from the feeling of her movements he latched onto her breast again sucking and flicking his tongue over the tip of the hard bud. Feeling like he was going to explode he grabbed Sakura's hand pulling in away from himself, he was going to make her pay leaning down and kissing her he slid his hand down her stomach. Reaching his destination her slipped middle finger into her making her moan into his mouth and buck on his hand before her hips rested back on the bed. Pumping his finger in her, Sakura's hands ran up his arms across his shoulders to his back where she ran her hands up and down his back. Slipping another finger into the Kunoichi Kakashi slipped his tongue into her mouth while his fingers moved in her feeling her inner walls tighten around his fingers he pumped them in her faster until her hips lifted off the bed and she shouted into his mouth the scream muffled.

Dropping her hips down panting Sakura looked up at her lover her eyes full of lust and want and a need to be filled. Positioning himself over Sakura he placed the tip of his member in her hearing her growl at him he smirked and in one quick movement he thrust into her. Crying out Sakura tilted her head back running her nails down Kakashi's back, hissing he pulled back and thrust into her again finding a steady rhythm Sakura wrapped her legs around him. Clenching the sheets underneath her Sakura moved her hips in time with his thrusts making the feeling even better, moaning and groaning Sakura felt her stomach coil like a spring getting tighter with each thrust. Using her freakish strength she switched their positions now she was straddling Kakashi placing her hands on his chest she lifted her hips up and dropped down onto his member. Gasping at the feeling of taking all of him she sat there on him, his member berried in her then she started to move up and down running her soft hands up and down his chest. Watching as Sakura bounced up and down on him he couldn't help notice the way her breasts moved with the rhythm of her movements.

As his pink haired loved bounced on him Kakashi reached out grasping her breasts in his hands he ran his thumbs over the nipples making her purr as she moved on him. Leaning over Kakashi still moving her hips Sakura kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth then she found herself on her back again. Lifting her left leg over his shoulder Kakashi started thrusting into the pink haired women at a fast pace then he slowed down to tease her when she growled at him and tightened her leg around his neck he sped up again adjusting his movements. Hearing Sakura gasp loudly he smirked he found her spot, pulling out her slammed into her hitting the same spot making his lover scream out and groan. Bucking her hips with his deep thrusts, Kakashi placed on of his hands on her hips keeping them down as he moved in her, feeling Sakura's inner walls getting tighter he leaned over her placing his hands on either side of her her, her leg still over his shoulder only a Kunoichi could be that flexible. Thrusting into her he felt her walls clamp around him and her body arched up and a scream tore from her throat the mix of her clamping around him and the scream and for holding back as long as he did Kakashi felt himself release into the pink haired Kunoichi as waves of pleasure washed over him he looked down and saw Sakura gazing at him her eyes hooded. Rolling off of her as not to crush her smaller form Kakashi pulled the sheet from under them and over there sweaty bodies pulling Sakura to him her face in his chest he kissed the top of her head.

"Sakura I love you." he said hugging her to him hearing her hum he looked down at her.

"I love you too." she said before closing her eyes.

********LEMON ENDS HERE IT'S SAFE TO READ NOW*******

Waking Sakura was pressed to a warm chest sitting up she looked down at the form of Kakashi his face uncovered and even more beautiful with the sunlight hitting his skin. Stretching her arms above her head Sakura looked out the window then at the watch on the other jounin's wrist it was already four o'clock sighing Sakura shook the man next to her. Groaning he opened his visible eye and looked at her the sheet had fallen around her waist giving him a good view, snapping her fingers she got his attention and he looked at her face. Rolling her green eyes she kicked off the blankets and started looking for her clothes finding them she started dressing in the middle of the room.

"Kakashi, hurry up or we'll be later we still have to go home and take showers." Sakura said pulling the purple shirt over her bare chest. Standing up Kakashi started to dress as well, pulling his pants on he looked at Sakura who was slipping on her sandals.

"Sakura, why don't we forget about your concert and go somewhere else?" he said pulling the blue mask back over the lower part of his face.

"You mean skip out on the concert I've been practicing years to play for you want me forget _that_ concert?" she asked a hint of a sarcastic tone in her voice as she looked at him.

"Um, no I guess not." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good now lets go so I can take a shower and go to set up." Sakura said pecking him on the cheek and walking out the door Kakashi following.

**XXXX**

Stepping out of the bathroom Kakashi didn't get to open his mouth before the pink haired women was past him and in the bathroom stripping and stepping into the shower. Drying his hair with the towel he noticed a piece of paper between the pages of a book, pulling it from its spot he saw it was a piece of music Sakura had been working on. Suddenly a smile appeared over his face slipping the paper into his pocket he tossed the towel in the hamper and told Sakura he had something's to do. Walking down the streets of Konoha Kakashi fingered the paper in his pocket smiling at the reaction he would get from his lovely Sakura.

Stepping into the printing shop he asked for forty copies and turned and walked out going to Ino's flower shop he got Sakura some lilies then a few buildings down he walked into another shop buying what he wanted he went back to the printing shop and picked up the copies of the music. Running to the concert hall he talked to Sakura's conductor and he took the music and gave it to a boy to give to the other musicians then he gave the flowers to someone to give to Sakura. Sitting in his seat in the audience he smiled when Ino voiced how shocked she was that he was actually on time for something. Finally the concert started and after all of the listed music was played Kakashi slipped from his seat and onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please stay seated we have a special treat for you, our very own medic Haruno, Sakura is going to sing a song she has composed." he said walking over to her and smiling at the look on her face it was a mix between shock, anger and stage fright, while she was shaking her head no.

"Come on Sakura, don't want to let your future fans down now, do you?" he asked a smile on his covered face. "Kakashi you are so going to regret this later." she hissed elbowing him on her way past him.

Stepping in front of the symphonic band Sakura felt all the eyes in the audience lock onto her, swallowing the lump in her throat the piano music started playing and it passed the part where she was supposed to sing, she had missed the offbeat so the music started again. What was wrong with her she saw people that had body parts ripped off or blown off, mangled bodies and she saw the dead on the battlefield and here she was getting stage fright. Hearing the music getting closer to her part she closed her eyes and opened them again took a breath and sang.

"_Today, Today I bet my_ _life_

_You have no idea what I feel inside _

_Don't be afraid to let it show_

_For you'll never know if ya let it out_

_I love you, you love me_

_Take this gift and don't ask why_

_Cause if you will let me_

_I'll take what scares you hold it deep inside_

_And if you ask me why I'm with_

_You and why I'll never leave_

_Love will show ya everything_

_One day_

_When youth is just a memory_

_I know you'll be standin right_

_Next to me_

' _Ohhhh'_

_I love you, you love me _

_Take this gift and don't ask why_

_Cause if you will let me _

_I'll take what scares you hold it deep inside_

_And if you ask me why I'm with you _

_And why I'll never leave_

'_Ohhhhh'_

_My love will show you everything_

'_Ohhh ohhh'_

_My love will show you everything, thing, thing_

'_Ohhhh' _

_My love will show you everything…_

_Our love will show us everything"_

Once Sakura was finished she looked out at the room full of people and waited, then the room exploded into clapping and whistling. Smiling Sakura turned and walked to Kakashi hugging him she growled into his ear and tightened her grip on him. Letting go she walked off the stage to find her friends, finding them in the lobby she and Kakashi talked to them and her student Rei who gave her a seashell bracelet. After a while Sakura and Kakashi left and went to a restaurant to eat while they ate Sakura talked about meeting Hinata and how proud she was of the lavender haired girl for gaining some confidence. Talking about how happy she was and how shocked Kakashi was that Naruto was going to be the sixth Hokage after Hinata and Gaara's wedding.

Reaching out Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled out a long box and handed it to her looking at the box she opened it slowly. Pulling the gold necklace out of the box she held it up to look at it there was a small pink diamond shaped Cherry blossom attached to the thin gold chain. Standing up Kakashi walked over to Sakura and put it around her neck turning around Sakura kissed the jounin on his cheek and they both walked from the restaurant. Looking at the sign across the street it read 'Sukie's' looking at the pink haired girl walking in front of him he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Looking into her green eyes he took in a breath he was about to tell her everything.

"Sakura I have to tell you, I really do love you."

"I know and I love you too."

"No Sakura listen to me please, after Rin and Obito died I told myself that I didn't deserve to be loved and I didn't have the right to claim that I loved someone else, that's why I refused your offers at first. But your persistence paid off and I said yes because honestly, I didn't think it would last, that you would get tired of my being late to everything. You didn't though, you stayed and said you loved me no matter what I did or didn't do you stayed by my side when others would have left me. You made me see that I was worthy to be loved no matter what I did in my past you opened me to more than self pitty." He said and Sakura's eyes were filled with tears and Kakashi's voice was breaking as he spoke. "Sakura it was you who pulled me from my gloom and pulled me into the light, you showed me how to truly love someone and you showed me your true love that's why… that's why I love you Sakura." he said reaching down and cupping her face and bring his lips to hers.

Hearing someone clear their throat both jounin pulled apart and saw an ANBU standing beside them coughing into their hand the ANBU looked at them.

"Sakura-san, Hokage-Sama wishes to see you for a mission right away." the eagle said "Oh Kakashi-san you may come also if you wish Hokage-Sama said you were aloud." the eagle said looking at both of them from behind the mask. Looking at Sakura, Kakashi nodded and all three jumped onto the roofs and toward the Hokage's tower.

**XXXX**

**Pan-chan) well here's the second chapter sorry it took so long to post it I had some stuff to do and I was being lazy hehe. Anyways the song used it 'Love will show us everything' by Jenifer love Hewitt and It's the same song from the movie.**

**Pan-chan) This was my fist Lemon so if it was bad I'm sorry but if you liked it thanks**

**Pan-chan) As always reviews would be loved see ya.**


	4. Decisions

**What if? Chapter 3**

**XXXX**

**Maru) Well this is the last chapter of the story I hope you like it. **

**Maru) I do not own Naruto or the movie this is base off of.**

**XXXX**

Stepping into the Hokage's office Sakura saw the rest of her ANBU squad was there Neji, Shikamaru and Choji all stood side by side to the left of Tsunade's desk facing Sakura. Looking at the blonde Hokage, Kakashi held his ANBU mask in his hand while Sakura had hers sitting on her head like a hat. Waiting Tsunade stood up and walked to the window placing her left hand on the pane of glass sighing she spoke.

"We sent out two teams of three and neither team returned, SO I Sent Kiba and Hana Inuzuka out to search for them they found the teams dead we believe it was miss ninja or a small group from a rival village. You are to go and infiltrate their group and bring them back but if they refuse or attack you do not hesitate to kill them on the spot." The blonde said turning to look at Sakura. Nodding her head Sakura gave the command and her team walked out the doors of the Hokage's office reaching the street they jumped to a roof and Sakura turned to Shikamaru.

"What information did Lady Tsunade give to you about the location of these missing ninja's?" she asked her Mask still sitting on her head.

"They are believed to be a few miles north of the main gates that's the way their sent came from when Kiba and his sister went out to find the missing teams." he said tying his mask on.

"Right let's go then." Sakura said pulling her mask down, waiting for the others to do the same thing then she jumped from roof to roof toward the main gate of the village.

Reaching the gates the five ANBU passed by and headed north to find the missing ninja and bring them in for questioning. As she jumped through the trees Sakura thought about what Kakashi had told her, about her teaching him he could be loved and showing him how to love. She was a bit confused as to why he would tell her all of this so suddenly and out of nowhere. She couldn't place her finger on it for anything and it annoyed her that she couldn't ask him now; the head sets were interlinked so the others could hear and they couldn't talk any other way they had to be quite. Sighing Sakura jumped off another branch, landing softly on the next she went to jump again but stopped looking down she saw what looked like the remainder of a camp. Signaling the others they quietly dropped from the trees into the abandoned camp, walking to the snuffed out fire Sakura felt heat coming off of it. They had just left which meant they could still be around ready to tell her team to retreat a kunai flew by cutting her cheek. Pulling a kunai of her own from her pouch she took up a stance as did her team, Shikamaru pulled a kunai from his pouch too seeing that the moon was being blocked by his favorite things the clouds. Hearing laughter Sakura saw five men walk into the clearing each holding a weapon, looking them over Sakura knew they weren't chumps there was a reason they where missing ninja.

As the missing ninja picked one of the ANBU to fight Sakura shot a glance to Kakashi who did the same for her, suddenly jumping back as one of the big men swiped a katana at her Sakura growled at him. Bringing her foot up, the man blocked her kicked which she had anticipated and pushed chakra into her shin making the blow that much more powerful. Bringing her foot down to the ground Sakura saw the big man shaking his arms from the impact; he was still moving next time she would have to put more brute force into it. Getting into a stance Tsunade showed her Sakura dodged all of the big mans attacks he was shockingly fast for his size, dodging his fist but getting her arm cut by the katana Sakura hissed. Looking at her bleeding arm Sakura growled at the man and lifted her fist into the air then brought it straight down to the ground. Making a small two foot crater where her fist hit, the ground around her shattered and exploded knocking the man off balance, running toward the unbalanced man Sakura lifted the kunai up. Jumping over the big man she landed and pulled the blade across his throat. As he dropped to the ground Sakura saw Shikamaru was dodging a smaller man, running over to help her team mate another man dropped in front of her he was new he was not from the first five there were more of them how many?

Dodging the new man's fist Sakura swiped at him with the kunai in her hand the man dodged it, smacking the blade from the Kunoichi's hand he smiled at her. Pulling a long Katana from the sheath on his back he held it out then came at Sakura swinging it toward her stomach he cut the fabric of her ANBU outfit. Jumping back she pulled some throwing stars from her pouch and threw them at the man who blocked them and ran at the pinkett. Swiping at her he cut her arm then swinging down he cut her leg. As she dodged his sword she tried to think of a plan, jumping back she hit a tree then a smile spread over her face, running behind the tree she punched the trunk of it splintering the wood the tree cracked and fell onto the man. Glancing around Sakura saw Shikamaru's guy had gotten crushed by the tree too Neji and Kakashi had killed there guys and Choji had subdued the man he was fighting. Walking to her team Sakura inspected them for injuries healing cuts an bruises then she got ot Kakashi who insisted she heal herself first telling him it was her job to heal her team first he reluctantly gave in and let her heal him. Turning to grab the man he had Subdued Choji let out a confused 'huh' and more laughter was heard looking up Sakura gasped there were more men in the trees and some on the ground these weren't missing ninja they were from another village.

As the five Konoha ANBU got into fighting stances the men and some women jumped from the trees and to the forest floor. The entire group of enemy ninja ran at the Konoha ninja from the corner of her eye Sakura saw Kakashi lift the head band from his eye. Making some hand signs Kakashi shouted '_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu' _leaves started circling some of the ninja and some of them started screaming, Sakura remembered this jutsu, Kakashi had use it on her when she was a genin. Dodging a kunai Sakura grabbed and broken the woman's arm and threw her into the nearest tree then she heard Kakashi again'_Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu' _seeing dogs run past her and tackle some of the enemy ninja. Ducking another kunai Sakura kicked the man in the stomach breaking some of his ribs she heard the cracks of them snapping under her foot as he fell to the ground she saw Neji spin knocking some of them back with his chakra and she saw Choji knocking them around with his expansion jutsu. Then she noticed the moon was visible looking for Shikamaru she saw him sitting against a tree his hands set in his families trait move. As his shadow slid along catching who ever was in range, any unlucky enough to get trapped in it were strangled by his '_Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu'_.

Getting grabbed from behind Sakura flipped the person over her shoulder, slamming them into the ground Sakura went to stab them with a kunai but a katana was rammed through her stomach gasping blood trickled from her mouth she swiped the kunai across the enemies throat and fell to her knees. Reaching up she gripped the katana in her hands that were glowing green pressing one hand to her stomach above the blade she pulled it from her stomach biting her lip. Healing the wound to where she wouldn't bleed to death she stood lifting the katana and blocked another heaver blade, pushing back she used her strength and knocked them back into Shikamaru's shadow. Staggering on her feet she felt something keep her upright looking down she saw it was one of Kakashi's dog's, it was bull the biggest of the dogs. Looking at the Kunoichi the dog stayed by her side helping her fight anyone who attacked her, finally after what seemed like years which in actuality it was only about forty-five minutes the enemy ninja were either dead or badly wounded. Falling to her knees Sakura leaned on bull, who was sitting next to her seeing the dogs bleeding face Sakura's hands glowed green reaching out to him the dog pushed her hand down with his paw and shook his head then pointed at her team. Crawling over to Shikamaru and Neji Sakura healed their most serious injuries which were a broken arm some fractured and broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Then she moved to Choji who was leaning against a tree smiling at Sakura when she sat next to him he had a deep gash in his head and possible a concussion, his hand was shattered and his ribs were bruised badly. Finally she moved to Kakashi who was leaning against some of his dogs, sitting in front of him she reached out ready to heal him but he stopped her.

"Kakashi I have to heal your injuries." she said looking at him.

"Heal yourself first Sakura." he said looking at her.

"No its' my job to heal my teammates first then myself now stop complaining and sit still." she said healing his injuries which were two broken ribs three fracture ones a deep gash in his leg and chakra burns on his hands from overuse of his Chidori. After she finished she moved to heal Kakashi's dog but Pakkun stopped her telling her they would be healed once they returned to their home with that all the dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke. Slowly Kakashi stood pulling Sakura to her feet a sharp pain shot through her stomach then a wave of nausea washed over her doubling over. Pressing her hands to her stomach she felt something warm soak onto her forearms and her hands pulling them away from her middle she saw it was blood. Trying to use her medical jutsu, Sakura found she didn't have enough chakra left to do anything, not even to stop the bleeding, falling to her knees still clutching her stomach her vision blurred, she heard yelling and the voices of her team and her lover. Seeing them walk away from her she reached out only for more pain to shoot through her stomach and chest gasping in agony she fell onto her side. Rolling onto her back Sakura looked up at the dark sky seeing the moon she smiled at least her friends were safe and Kakashi was safe too. A wide shadow blocked out her view seeing the outline of a man Sakura saw them lift something, suddenly there was a shout and another outlined figure then something warm and wet hit Sakura's face and darkness took her over.

**XXXX**

Beeping, why was there beeping, wait they knew this noise they were in the hospital enough to tell it was a heart monitor, but why were they on a heart monitor. Then it all came back the mission opening there eyes the jounin looked around the room seeing blonde, the first thought was Naruto then the jounin saw the lack of orange instead it was purple and a lot of it. Sitting in an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room was Ino, slouched down eyes close sleeping, looking around the room it was full of flowers and balloons. Hitting the button to raise the back of the bed the jounin propped there self up and waited for the blonde women to wake. About an hour later the blonde stirred, stretching she sat up and opened her blue eyes seeing the jounin awake the woman's visible eye filled with tears. Standing from the chair Ino made her way toward the jounin standing at the bed side tears started falling down her face she looked at the floor not relishing the idea of telling this information to someone who had just woken up but it was an order from Lady Tsunade.

"Ino what is it?" the Jounin asked fear evident in the tone of the question.

"It- it's…"

"Ino!"

"I'm sorry but….Sakura…Kakashi he's gone." Ino said looking at the pink haired women sitting on the hospital bed seeing her eyes widen Ino prepared herself.

"Wha-what, no he can't I healed him!" Sakura stated frantically looking at the blonde beside her.

"Sakura his stomach was practical cut open and you were unconscious from all the blood loss and overuse of your chakra. Lady Tsunade and I, we tried everything to save him we really did Sakura… but the distance Choji had to carry him it was too far." Ino said breaking into tears. "E-even if someone f-faster had brought him the d-damage was too great there was n-nothing we could do. We barely saved you Sakura, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were pushed to their limits to save you and keep you stable." Ino said rubbing at her eyes. "S-Sakura you actual d-died on us once, do you know how scared I was I though we lost you Sakura!" Ino said choking on her words as she told the pink haired Kunoichi what had happened just Like Tsunade wanted.

"Ino." Sakura said looking at the white bed looking at the pinkett the blonde waited "How long have I been out for?" Sakura asked clenching her fists in the sheets.

"A w-week." Ino sniffed wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Am I aloud to walk yet?" Sakura asked.

"Even if I say no you'll do it anyways why do you think I was the one sleeping in that chair all week?" the blonde said pointing to the chair in the corner.

"Can you help me Ino I want to go see him." Sakura said looking at her friend.

"Of course Sakura I even brought you clothes." the blonde said pulling out a pair of loose fitting sweats and a baggie shirt and helped Sakura get dressed then Ino walked to the widow and opened it, looking out she yelled to someone stepping back Sakura saw a flash of orange. Standing in her hospital window was Naruto a small smile on his face as he dropped to the floor he walked over and hugged the pinkett gently as not to hurt her.

"Sakura-chan you scared me, I though I was going to lose you too please don't ever do that again okay?" he said hugging her a little tighter.

"Okay Naruto I won't." she said hugging him back.

"Promise Sakura?" he asked.

"Promise." she said.

"Okay, lets bust you out of here." the blonde said smiling at her as he pulled back from the hug then he picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window, Ino following as they ran through the village. Reaching the destination Naruto placed Sakura on her feet and Ino checked her stomach to make sure nothing had opened during the run. Telling the pinkett they were within yelling range both blondes left her in the grave yard in front of a polished stone slowly she dropped to her knees. Tracing the name written in the stone Sakura finally let the held back tears fall, to slide down her face only to splatter on the head stone. This was why he told her all of that his dream or premonition this is the bad thing he saw this is why he told her what he did in front of the restaurant.

About her teaching him to love he wanted her to know that she was the reason he could show his true feeling to her, she was the reason he woke up every morning and the reason he slept every night. She was his support his one and only, but what about her? He was gone now what was her support now he left her alone how could he? Laying her hands on the stone she cried causing her stomach to jolt with each sob the pain in her stomach making the tears come faster.

She looked at his name carved into the stone, reading it over and over again her tears falling onto the name, why did he leave her all alone? She had no one now, no that wasn't true she had Naruto she always had her blonde teammate she also has Ino she had Ino before Naruto they were two main supports for her, if they weren't supports then they wouldn't have done this for her. Thinking about this Sakura's tears slowed and her sobs died down until they where just sniffs, she looked at the stone again and smiled. Wiping the tears away Sakura stood up, the wet tracks down her face drying in the air walking toward the gates she called for Naruto and Ino who came running to her making her laugh at their panic and concern for her.

Once she was back in her room via the window again and Naruto had set her on her feet Sakura had just sat on the bed when Tsunade walked in looking at her pink haired student. Looking at Naruto and Ino she shook her head knowing what they had done for Sakura walking up to the pinkett she looked down at her.

"Sakura I assume Ino has told you what happened?" Tsunade said looking over at the blonde.

"Yes, she said I almost died and Kakashi is no longer with us, what about Neji, Shikamaru and Choji are they okay?" Sakura asked looking up at her medical teacher.

"Yeah we're fine Sakura." following the voice to the door Sakura smiled seeing her ANBU squad standing in her doorway they were a little beat up but other than that they were fine.

"Is that all Ino told you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes why?" Sakura asked looking over at her blonde female friend who looked away.

"Well lay down I have to check over you to make sure you guys are okay." Tsunade said, laying back on the bed it took Sakura a second to grasp what her teacher had said.

"Guys, as in two!" Sakura asked as Tsunade pulled up her shirt to reveal the jagged cut over her stomach and the stitches holding her stomach together.

"Yes two, that's what, happens when you're pregnant Sakura." Tsunade said pressing her glowing hands to the pinkett's stomach pushing her green healing chakra into Sakura and her baby.

"I-I'm pregnant?" she asked dumbly looking down at her stomach not believing that her baby was still alive after what she had been through, getting stabbed and the blood loss and the depletion of her chakra and actually dying.

"Yes, now stop moving so I can check on the baby and heal your stomach some more so it can grow normally." Tsunade scolded her. Once the blonde woman was done Sakura sat up and explode with questions for her teacher and personally nurse.

"Is my baby okay? How did it survive after me getting stabbed? Why didn't Ino tell me I was pregnant?" Sakura said directing this to her friend.

"I didn't know if it had lived or not and I didn't want to raise your hopes just to get them crushed if something had happened." she said.

"Thanks Ino-pig." Sakura said.

"Right then, yes the baby is fine so far development is perfectly normal. The reason you and your baby survived is thanks to Shizune and Ino and myself we poured everything we had into keeping you here with us Sakura and your baby. I actually had to open up my reserved chakra supply for keeping you with us Sakura you were on the brink on of death but I wasn't going to allow that." Tsunade said smiling at the pink haired women then walked toward the door. "Well I better go before Shizune finds me." the Hokage said smiling and walking out the door to hide from the brown haired women.

"Sakura-chan you're pregnant…are you happy Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at her, looking down tears slid down Sakura's cheeks looking up she smiled.

"Yes I'm very happy Naruto is Hinata still here?" Sakura asked looking at the room full of her friends nodding Naruto jumped up to go get the lavender haired women and her fiancé and the rest of the people who cared for Sakura. Smiling Sakura placed her hands on her stomach she was still broken at the fact that Kakashi was gone from her life physical at least. This small life inside her gave to her a brand new reason to wake up in the morning and a new reason to live and a new reason to love.

**XXXX**

**Maru) Its done whoo hoo yeah I'm done, I'm done *cough* okay sorry about that I know it's kinda sad but it's kinda happy too. Oh right the whole explanation thing here we go it's short…the thing is the story had to follow the same events, it doesn't have to be the same people instead of Sakura dying Kakashi dies in her place it's still a death only it was Kakashi and not Sakura he sacrificed himself in place of his love. If you want a better description I sugust you watch the movie its call 'if only' it's an awesome movie I love it. **

**Maru) Right, well I guess I'll say buy till the next story I write, oh and I would still like reviews even though this story it over I want to know what you think. **


End file.
